What Love Has To Offer
by Bass Clef
Summary: Rated for future language usage. 3 years have passed since Naruto returned Sasuke to Konoha. As things turned out, Sasuke and Sakura are dating now. What lengths will Naruto go to, to get Sakura to love him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, the manga that regularly appears in Japan's Weekly Shonen Jump.

Key:

"..." Speech

Italics are thoughts

Asterisks are actions

What Love Has To Offer

Chapter One

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh, I need more sleep" he mumbled slamming the 'snooze' switches on his alarm clock.

_Another week another week of bad luck, I just know it'll happen. But I do have to make it the best of things, don't I? I just hope today's plan will work!_ he thought after dozing off again for a few hours.

Monday has always been Naruto's off day (hell it is for everyone). Though not until recently they have turned towards the worst start of the week for him. About a month ago Sasuke, whom Naruto had desperately tried to rescue for Sakura and succeeded in doing so, actually asked her out on a date. She, of course, couldn't have been more ecstatic that THE Uchiha Sasuke asked her out. As for Naruto he couldn't of have been more heartbroken for the girl he has been crushing, for who knows how long, was pretty much taken by now. He didn't know what to do, even when he asked Tsunade-baba for help. All she said was 'move on and find another love interest.' Being as stubborn as he is Naruto didn't want to move on he still believed he had a chance with the girl whom he is infatuated with.

As he got out of bed Naruto yawned and stretched since he didn't get much sleep the night before, the reason why was he was ensuring got a perfect chance to win Sakuras heart when the time seemed right. He would spend most of his evenings devising a plan, well plans to be exact. To put it simply, his plans weren't thought through all the way. One of them was to just jump Sakura and smother her with kisses, while others were... well let's say they're very perverted thanks to Jiraiya and his ahem, 'data collecting'.

"OK!" he shouted as he jumped out of his bed, "I got to do better this time 'cause I know I still have a chance! I just hope I don't see anything like I did last time, bleck." He said to himself cringing at the last part of his sentence with his tongue sticking out. Yes, something terrible happened last time; he saw his two teammates make out. It was a brief session, though, but that one moment hurt Naruto's already broken heart even more. He was completely down trotted, but he didn't want to think that way, so his never ending determination and stubbornness kept him going and hoping.

"Today, I know ONE of my plans will work!" he shouted with a pumped fist in the air, then suddenly let it go by his side and ran out of his apartment, not forgetting to close the door, to reach his team as soon as possible for their daily training.

The other members of team seven were slowly losing their patience by the absence of their loud mouth teammate, Naruto. They figured that he needed some time to himself, which he occasionally does; ever since the entire rookie nine found out he is the vessel for the Kyuubi after he returned Sasuke to Konoha and Sakura, but he still tries to keep up his sunny attitude that keeps his friends in high spirits. Even with the rookie nine knowing of his secret they still were his friends.

So the three started to take off for their morning training session until they heard fast-paced tapping on the ground behind them, from which they saw their remaining teammate, Naruto shouting some familiar lines as like, "WAIT FOR ME! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" when he approached his friends. The shouting echoed slightly as his running screeched to a halt when he was about 10 meters, which then he continued with a stride of some sort. Though his welcoming to Sakura and Sasuke hasn't changed a bit.

He talked in a voice not much louder than his normal speech, "Good morning Sakura-chan! tch, Sasuke." but then mumbled, "showoff, damn Sharingan…" This is how it was went every single day of training when Naruto was late, which wasn't too often. Though he hasn't beaten Kakashi's 'being late to meetings' record, so it never hindered his concentration during training. Plus, it never stopped him from getting lectures from a certain someone he knows.

Following the greetings were a few words of anger, "Stop making fun of Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura, the only female of team seven, is an emotional girl. She used to put love and the welfare of her looks before her duties as a ninja. Such action has put her limits far behind her fellow team members. She knew she was letting them down, so she tries her best to put the most amount effort in her performance hoping that both will acknowledge her for her talents.

"C'mon dobe, you've made us wait long enough. Or was it because were you afraid that you'll get your ass kicked like last time?" Uchiha Sasuke, the only other Uchiha clan member alive. As everyone in Konoha knew the Uchiha clan was very well known and respected until that fateful day Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, killed every member except Sasuke and himself. Thus leaving the young Sasuke alone to hate his brother in order to survive on his own. While growing up he has given himself the title of an avenger, swearing that he will avenge his family and restore the clan to its proper glory. But due to current events Sasuke seems more interested in getting stronger and defeating (or killing) Naruto in combat than killing his brother. Sasuke, he gave up so much just to get strength and yet it was all in vain.

When Sasuke said 'were you afraid that you'll get your ass kicked like last time' meant the battle they had when Sasuke ran away with the sound. Naruto lost the battle between them, but surprised Sasuke by knocking him out with a combination with smoke bombs, a Naruto Rendan, and a solid blow to the back of his head soon after the battle. That was how he managed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha; a mere stroke of luck and supplies typical of him isn't it?

"Oi, Naruto," said Kakashi while turning the page of the newest Come Come Paradise volume, "just don't stand there, don't you want to train some?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. But can you guys give me a few more minutes to think?"

"Sure Naruto, just don't think all day, ok?"

"Hai sensei." Naruto replied. Slowly moving his way to a side of the bridge on which team 7 had always met on for training and mission briefing. But this 'thinking' Naruto was doing actually was his preparation for one his plans. Though he couldn't decide which one to choose, he was stuck between plan C and plan Z part 3.

That wasn't much like his normal self. Naruto never asks for some time to think right before training. He must still be upset about what happened between Sasuke and Sakura. But probably more upset about what happened 3 years ago. He never forgave himself for almost letting Sasuke get away with the curse seal active, neither of them told anybody exactly what happened and even Lee doesn't want to talk about it. But I suppose after being their sensei for all these years still doesn't qualify me to be nosy in what happened. Oh well, time to get back to reading volume four of Jiraiya-sama's book. With book in hand, Kakashi idly walked off to the training site.

What could be on Naruto's mind? Thought Sakura. He still can't be hung over that Sasuke-kun and I are dating, can he? Sakura knew well of Naruto's crush on her, so well in fact that she could sense when he was going to use a lame pick up line he probably got from Jiraiya, or 'Ero-senin' as he often put it. She couldn't help but laugh at the boy when he would perform his acts of love towards her. Though the laughing wasn't the kind you'd use to make fun of someone, but the kind of laugh you'd use when your friend spoke a very funny joke. She would never admit it, but she was once infatuated with him. She could never place her finger on the time when she was, though she knew she would pay him back for all the good times she had with him. With the favor to be returned in mind, no one knew how bad it was going to ruin team seven's future.

"Alright team seven, since none of you have actually passed the Chuunin exams, but given the title by the Hokage… I'm still disappointed in you three. So today, as of one of my last training sessions with you three, we're going train with the intent of killing using only taijutsu. Do not hold back or I'll make you stay here longer to do more vigorous exercises. Understood?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai," responded all three.

"Kakashi-sensei, um can we still use-"

"No, Naruto. You cannot use any ninjutsu. And I do mean taijutsu only when I say taijutsu only," said Kakashi with a stern voice. But continued with another statement, "Besides who would want to see this wonderful couple split up?"

Kakashi just had to put in that comment, naturally almost everyone was overjoyed that Sasuke calmed down with the idea of vengeance and decided to give life a chance. But Kakashi never thought how this relationship he just talked about would almost make Naruto snap.

"hehe, Kakashi-sensei that's completely off topic! Now can we please start our training?" asked Sakura. She interrupted the way she did because she didn't want Naruto getting angry. When that happened he usually over did things and ended up breaking something. So she defended him when he needed to be, that's what friends were for, right?

"Right, right. Ok, let's get started. Now I suppose all of you are familiar with Lee's training, correct? Well since you're all [I] Chuunins [/I] I'm positive you can handle the amount of weight Lee used during the Chuunin selection exams you all failed first time around, can't you? Oh by the way Sasuke since you've already gone through this training you'll be given twice amount of weights"

"hmph, it doesn't matter" muttered Sasuke.

Though with type of training it would bring back memories of the fight that almost cost Naruto his life. So he decided to train with the sensei that [I] doesn't [/I] play favorites, but to train with the one that helped out even out the score.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I train with Ero-senin today? I really don't feel like bugging any of you."

_What's wrong Naruto? _"Sure go ahead, Jiraiya-sama knows how you train the best better than I do. Just make sure you're at the meeting bridge by 0700 tomorrow, ok?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Cya later Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

As Naruto walked off to meet with his other sensei, he couldn't help but want to bash Sasuke's head in. He wondered, _why is always Sasuke who gets the better side of things? I do all the hard work! I'm the one who suffered more… yet I'm still the prankster I've always been. I just wish Sakura would notice me for once, I wish she would fall in love with me. Where's my share of the things I did…?_

"Ooh... Jiraiya, where did you learn all these moves?" gasped Tsunade.

"Um, I guess you could say through experience." Replied the fifty-year-old hermit. "You know Tsunade… we could try something else we've never got to do together, hehe…"

"Jiraiya, you letch. But I guess we could, you're lucky I'm drunk you know that right?"

"Totally, now let's get started, hehe..." he smirked just as his nose started to bleed. Even though he was also drunk he was sober enough to see Tsunade take off her robes clearly. _All right! Jiraiya's back in business baby, now let's get busy!_

Just as things got started both heard the doorknob turn and tried to hide, unfortunately the sheets were nowhere to be found. The door started to creek open with the two sannin holding their breaths. Suddenly to door swung open to reveal…

"OI! ERO-SENIN, WHERE ARE YOU-" then person who entered shouted "HOLY-" as things turned out it, the person who entered was a blonde haired teenager who blacked out.

A/N: Hey everyone, Bass Clef here! Now I bet barely any of you are wondering why I haven't updated "Young Love" yet, the reason why is because well, I'm stuck! I don't have anything left to storm up ideas for that fic. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: please read the disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Legend/Key:

Same as the previous chapter.

Chapter 2 (A/N:sorry for the typo!)

"Hmm what should we do?" asked the white haired man.

"I'm not sure… should we drag him back to his apartment? Though if we do that he may go about the village spreading rumors about us. And I DON'T want anyone in the village to think that I, the Godaime Hokage, am a scandalous person. Especially with a perverted old man like you."

"Hey, hey. I'm not that old. Besides you're the same age as me, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Ugh, you never think things out do you, Jiraiya. Anyhow a lot of people really do think I'm in my thirties. And being a woman in her thirties means something that is effected by age hasn't happened yet."

"But Tsu –chan-"

"Don't call me that. Well let's go ahead and wake him to see why he's here." Said Tsunade reaching for some smelling salts on the counter behind her. After grabbing the small bottle she unscrewed the top and walked towards the young teen slowly wafting the smell of the salts in hopes to wake him up.

* * *

Flashback

Upon his way to the meeting place his team usually met, Jiraiya decided he wanted to try to gather some 'data' from Tsunade. Of course being the ninja he is it meant he was going to do something perverted. What he wanted to do was to have an excuse to kneel down and look into the mirror that was attached to his shoes to look up Tsunade's skirt. He thought it was foolproof, but when he came to perform it, it went horribly wrong.

"Good morning Tsunade! How are you this fine day?" shouted Jiraiya.

"I'm fine, but can you turn your voice down a notch? Sheesh, why are you so loud all of a sudden?"

"I'm loud, since when? Haha, oh! There's 10 ryou right here! I'll just go and pick it up…"

_This is perfect! It's all going according to plan! Now all I have to do is adjust the mirror… and tada! Ooh…. Tsunade wears purple panties? Nice, I guess that's good enough. Ok time to get back up, huh? What's that with that weird look Tsunade is giving me? Oh crap she found out! I gotta get out of here!_

"JIRAIYA! What the hell do you think you're doing?" questioned Tsunade with her fist ready to do some pounding.

_Keep it smooth Jiraiya keep it smooth._ "No, no Tsu-chan! I didn't mean it! Here I'll come to you so you can hit me ok?" as Jiraiya approached her little did he know there was a pebble in front of his feet so when he was about to take another stride he tripped on the pebble and landed face first in Tsunade's breasts.

"No wait Jiraiya! What are you doing?! Ah!" once Jiraiya landed on her chest she was beat red while he started to sweat wondering what he should do to avoid a severe pounding. So he did the best thing he could do was slowly back off and _try_ not to stare at her now fairly large bust. Sure when they were 12-13 years old she was flat as a board, but now whoa, she became a knockout. "Jiraiya I can't believe you did that… and I'll never forgive you for that." veins started to pop on her forehead. It seemed she was going to focus all her strength on this one punch.

"Wait sec Tsu-chan! I can explain! NO! NO! AH!" screamed Jiraiya.

WHAM!

Yes that one punch did it. That fist of hers seemed to be on fire right before it connected with his face. "That should teach him a lesson," she muttered.

--Ten minutes later--

After a while she decided it was time to wake the fool up and make him apologize. First she tried to shake him, slap him, then pinching him, but none of this worked like the previous times so she started to look for the smelling salts she usually kept in her pouch.

"Damn, where did I put my bottle of smelling salts? Orochimaru, do you have any?"

"Sorry Tsunade, I do not. But, do you think we should wait for Sarutobi-sensei?"

"No, I want this pervert to apologize for what he did to me right now."

"Well Tsunade he won't apologize if you knock him out again when he wakes up."

"Hey! Are you making fun of me Orochimaru?" questioned the teen Tsunade who now had a fist clenched.

"No, no! It's just if you really want him to apologize you have to let him realize what he did, right?"

"Gee Orochimaru that's… really uncharacteristic of you. You ok?"

"Um, hmph. I have to go and train now. If Sarutobi-sensei wishes to see me I'll be at my usual training location."

"But Orochimaru even Sarutobi-sensei doesn't know where that is."

"Good then, I suppose I'll see you two later then."

Yes, this was the usual day for Tsunade's team. It starts with Jiraiya doing something perverted, but gets caught in the act by Tsunade herself, so that the white haired ninja gets pounded to the ground. Then comes the third stage; Orochimaru, the much quieter teammate of the two, he tends to walk off to his secret training area after the enraged blonde bashes her perverted teammate to the ground or some other rock hard surface.

Tsunade finally found her bottle of smelling salts and wafted them towards the fallen teammate of hers. He began to stir moments after.

"Ugh, my head…Tsu-chan why did you have to go and do that?" groaned the now awake Jiraiya.

"I did that because you deserved it! You, Jiraiya, tried to look up my skirt and you jumped into my breasts! You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"But Tsu-chan! It was for a good cause, I swear and the falling part wasn't on purpose, I tripped on a pebble!"

"Good cause my ass! I swear you and this 'data gathering' of yours. What is it exactly anyhow?"

"Oh! I'm glad you asked Tsu-chan! My data gathering is for my future novel I'm going to make, I think I'll call it, _Come Come Paradise_!"

"And what kind of novel is that going to be by the way?" she asked with her eyebrow starting to twitch.

"Um, a boring kind of book, really nothing special." he nervously chuckled.

"Ha! Like I would believe that, it's most likely a perverted novel of some sort. I also bet that it will somehow fall into the hands of a minor and forever corrupt their mind!" she paused, "So you know what Jiraiya? I HATE you!"

"But Tsu-chan! I-"he was interrupted when the young blonde spoke again.

"Just, just get out of my sight Jiraiya, I wouldn't care if you were the last male on the planet. You're the worst of the worst, the only possible way I would forgive you for your actions is if you acted like proper guy, like Orochimaru!"

"But Orochimaru isn't even normal! We don't even know what the hell he does after training! For all we know he could a serial killer! He-"

"Don't talk that way about Orochimaru-kun!"

"Huh?"

But before Jiraiya could get any answers out of Tsunade she ran as fast as she could to get away from her white haired teammate. He couldn't understand her last comment '_don't talk that way about Orochimaru-kun!_'

"What the hell was she talking about? Does she like Orochimaru?" he thought for a second, "Bwahahaha! That's impossible, or is it?"

End Flashback

* * *

Currently the salts were not working on the fallen teen after he saw the Godaime and his 2nd sensei, Jiraiya, having sexual intercourse. But then again a sixteen year old would most likely be scarred for life after he saw two people he considers family doing such things. But then again it was their fault they did not lock the door to the room.

It has been 5 minutes since Tsunade had been wafting the salts into Naruto's nose. She began to worry that he could of slipped into a comatose condition. As more time began to pass by possibilities started running through her head, Naruto waking up and blabbing to the whole village of what he saw, her position as Hokage is taken away and then Jiraiya and her getting married because she got pregnant. All this began to sink in she couldn't handle it. Everything she imagined must not happen!

While Tsunade was trying to wake up the unconscious blonde, Kakashi was training intensely with his favored student. Even though they were both going at each other with intentions to kill, neither was fighting with all their power. Sasuke, who was trying to stay focused and not get frustrated because if he did it would mean the chances of the curse seal becoming active once again higher during this fight.

"C'mon Sasuke I know you do much better than this!" shouted Kakashi after receiving a blow from his best student.

"Well sensei, I'm doing my best not to let the curse seal drain me of my chakra."

"Even so, you still should be able to fight better without the seal getting out of hand. So, why don't you take things up a notch!" shouted Kakashi while grabbing Sasuke's shin. "Of all people, Sasuke, you should know that you are still no match for your brother!" with that said Kakashi took hold of Sasuke's leg with both hands and threw him across the training area. "Now Sasuke give me all you've got!"

"STOP COMPARING ME TO MY BROTHER! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS I'LL BE GLAD TO DO SO! KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" he yelled as he got up. The fireball itself was only a distraction, he needed to come up close to Kakashi and pull off or even get a few solid hits in. Sasuke soon released the jutsu and went straight towards Kakashi with performing his Lion Combo in mind. _Humph, he's comparing me to my brother like my father used to. Well I'll show him! I'll show everyone that I'm better than my brother!_

"Sasuke don't be so foolish! Jutsus and techniques like Goukakyuu and your Lion Combo will _not _be effective against your brother! You must master your Sharingan to counter his Mangekyu Sharingan, it is the only way for you to survive a fight with him!" he told Sasuke while dodging a few punches and kicks.

"What do you know? I've already fought him! I know what is to be expected of him and myself! Besides I have a new trick under my sleeve that will definitely help me defeat my brother!" _It may be just an average Chidori, but adding changes to my speed and movement no one will even notice it!_

With that said Sasuke slowly, but surely picked up his speed to the kind that rivaled Rock Lee's. When he came only a few yards in front of Kakashi he jumped into the air and started to perform the seals for the Chidori. Then Sasuke disappeared again, but this time only a few yards behind his sensei.

"Hmm nice trick Sasuke, but that still it's enough! Even I knew you would do something like that!" _But I never thought you'd be able to do that with a higher speed than you had at the Chuunin exam. Well there is only one thing I can do to stop this… I'm sorry Sasuke._ He thought while reaching for a kunai.

As Sasuke came closer and closer to his target he saw the gray haired Jounin pull something out of his pouch. The avenger thought it was merely his sensei's _Come Come Paradise_ book, but he was purely mistaken. So without any hesitation neither of them stopped their advancements.

The Chidori never made contact all that was heard and seen was a fallen Uchiha screaming in pain while trying to pull a kunai out of his right hand and his loyal girlfriend coming to his aid.

--Where we last saw Naruto--

"Hey Ero-Sennin… can you teach me a jutsu that can deflect the Chidori?"

--End chapter 2--

--Author's Notes--

Hello everyone. I hope at least some of you are glad to know I'm still writing. I'll be posting Chapter 3 next week because I'm actually typing it up as of now. Though I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to do with Sasuke, but Itachi will make an appearance soon. So expect another fight between them! Most you NaruSaku fans are probably wondering when those two are going to have interaction with each other. Please be patient this fic will be very long so don't worry.

Oh and I also revised chapter 1 so that Naruto is in character more. The revised version should be up shortly after this chapter is posted.


End file.
